


The Kids

by kuzibah



Series: Loki in Furs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah
Summary: An illustration of the children from my "Loki in Furs" series. I have to say, I actually like the kids' faces in this one. Maybe because I wasn't trying to draw a likeness, I don't know. Anyway, here you go.
Series: Loki in Furs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Kids




End file.
